


Burning Fire

by An_Insecure_Writer



Series: General Reader-insert One Shots! [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Insecure_Writer/pseuds/An_Insecure_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You joined the company some time ago. Eventually you started having feelings for the leader, Thorin Oakenshield, and he returned them. The two of you haven't been intimate with eachother, because of the lack of privacy. But now; Thorin has enough, he needs you now. </p>
<p>Suck at summary's :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winkyfuzx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/gifts).



> Finally! It's done, this was a request from my best friend ( Winkyfuzx ) and she wanted some Oakenshield/Reader smut. So; I wrote it and here it is. It's not as long as I would like it, but it's finally done.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, nor you.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Much love, Sam <3

Going with the 13 dwarves, 1 hobbit and a wizard was probably the best choice you’ve ever made. You didn’t get along with others that much, but here you’d fit right in. In your whole life you didn’t belong anywhere. Always out in the woods, no family, no other relatives, just you. Being alone in the woods meant protecting yourself and caring for yourself. That’s how you joined the company.

_You were just hunting for your dinner when you spotted 2 of the dwarves. They were mumbling about hating eating berries all the time. You crawled closer to the young dwarfs, but a rabbit shot out of the bushes. Before they could even turn their head, you had shot an arrow, killing the poor animal instantly._

_At first you too lived of berries, but the more time you spend on searching for non-poisoned berries, the more you longed to meat. “Wha’ was tha’?” the one with the darker hair spoke up. “I dunno know!” the blonde one answered. They walked towards the place where the rabbit had died. “No! That’s mine!” you shot up from your hiding place. The men turned towards you and made you blush slightly. “I’m sorry, but I killed it. So it’s mine.” You said standing up more straight. The darker haired one started smirking. “And why should a pretty girl hunt for herself?” you scolded and crossed your arms. “’Cause even pretty girls need to eat.” The man was taken aback by that and the blonde started laughing. “Oi, Kíli, she got you there.” “Shut up Fíli.” He growled back._

_Smiling proudly to yourself you made your way to the rabbit. “But, can I make you an offer?” The blonde one, Fíli, spoke up. Pulling out the arrow, you turned to them. “You look like you can catch many more rabbits. It’s full of them here. So, if you catch a few more; we’ll take you to our group.” You eyed them, “I’m doing fine on my own. Why should I?” this time, the other one Kíli spoke up. “Because we are on an adventure.” Raising your eyebrow he continued, “We’re going to reclaim our home! We could use somebody like you.” you took a deep breath and gave in. “Fine, I’m in for an adventure. But you’re group is cleaning these. I hate it.” Chucking the rabbit towards the men you went to work._

Soon enough you had 4 more rabbits and they introduced you to the group. The dwarves and hobbit were very welcoming, joking, laughing. The leader, Thorin Oakenshield, merely nodded his approval. But, that had changed. The two of you had grown towards each other. Slowly but steady. It even went as far as Thorin courting you. It had been totally unexpected for the dwarves, but the two of you loved each other dearly. You had known for quite some time, but Thorin only knew when you had saved him. 

Being intimate wasn’t an option, simply because of the lack of privacy. Right now, the company was resting. Thorin was busy with the planning the further route as you were cleaning your sword. Some of the dwarves were preparing dinner and it smelled delicious. Bilbo sat next to you at dinner and Thorin on the other side. He had been grumpy the whole day and you tried dealing with him.

You were cleaning the dishes with Ori as Thorin grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the forest. “Thorin?! What are you doing?!” you yelped, catching up with his pace. “It has been too long, I do not want to wait anymore.” He growled and you started blushing as you caught on what he was talking about. As the two of you were quite far away from the company, he stopped you. You eyed him for a second before he leaned down and kissed you passionately. “I’ve been wanting to do that for such a long time.” You said, pulling him even closer. “Me too.” The two of you kissed some more, before Thorin gently laid you down on his thick coat. “I love you (y/n).” he cupped your face and you smiled, “Love you too.” He kissed you more, before trailing them more downwards.

He nibbled at your jaw, before peeling away your brown tunic. He kissed your neck, nibbling here and there. He then got rid of your trousers and underwear, after that quickly stripping off his own clothes. His manhood stood proudly up towards his stomach. Your eyes widened as you saw him naked before you, he wasn’t chubby, but not super buffed either. His cock was big and fit his posture perfectly. You took it in your hand and gave him a few test strokes. He dropped his head against yours and he groaned softly. Smirking to yourself you wound your hand in his hair. Lowering his head, Thorin pressed kisses to your breasts, with a hint of teeth. You moaned and tugged on his hair, making him growl. He travelled down to your sex, his tongue trailing along your skin. 

As he reached your womanhood, he gave you a short look for permission. Nodding, he pressed a kiss to your abdomen and slipped in a finger into your wet centre. You moaned softly, arching into his touch. He was quick to enter two more fingers, his tongue adding pleasure on your clit. You kept moaning and eventually, you started to beg. “Please, I need you.” you almost sobbed. With one last kiss to your centre, he pulled his fingers out, tasting your juices as he licked them clean. He lined his manhood up with your sex and slipped in, in one swift motion. You hissed, pulling on his hair again. And that, set him off.

He was quickly pounding into you without any mercy. He had his face buried in your neck, kissing and licking. You moaned and whimpered, then without a warning you came, screaming his name. At that point you didn’t care if the others would hear. Thorin kept on going, chasing his own orgasm. You clenched around him and he moaned loudly. Tugging on your hair, he came undone. He whispered your name over and over again. As he stilled his movements, he slipped out and collapsed beside you, both breathing heavily. “I love you.” he whispered into you (h/c) locks. “Love you more.” You curled up against his side, him covering the two of you with a coat. The two of you relaxed until it was time to get back to camp. 

The dwarves watched the two of you with wide grins, making you blush just like the one hobbit. Bofur started joking, making you relax more and kiss Thorin’s cheek. That night you slept peacefully at Thorin’s side.


End file.
